Under New Management
by StrangerWithAMoustache
Summary: 'The same as usual.' was his first thought. How wrong Black was when he thought that. Maybe for now, it's best that he doesn't assume. He never would have thought to see her in this new light. An Agencyshipping Twoshot.


**Under New Management**

_An Agencyshipping oneshot_

_A/N: This is set somewhere after the BW Arc, so please don't confuse yourselves :D Semi-AU coz the BW arc isn't finished yet...and we won't know for sure 'til it actually finishes._

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe. The story cover isn't mine too.

* * *

What the hell.

Those were the exact words, which in Black's opinion perfectly described his day, along with the lines of "_The heck.", "Huh, Wha-?" _and_ "Are you serious?"._ His mind could hardly conjure up any other descriptions to the odd phenomena that is occurring right before him. He has to admit he hasn't known her long enough or _well enough for that matter_ to tell whether this is normal or not. Sure, he has survived most of the mood swings she has thrown at him (especially that one time when Tep evolved into a Pignite) but so far compared to all the other episodes, this is sure to be the most troublesome and confusing. All those past events definitely didn't prepare him for this day.

The day started out as normal as it ought it to be. They camped out in the previous night by Nimbasa's hotel by the amusement park and the sun has just risen. Black opened his eyes and stood in front of his tent as he stretched, hoping to get the last bit of grogginess out of him.

"**I AM GOING TO BE THE BEST TRAINER IN THE WORLD! JUST YOU WAIT**!" Black shouted to nowhere in particular, startling a large flock of Pidoves resting miles away.

A smile spread on his face as he renewed his pledge to himself and his pokémon. He made sure to shout louder than before since his pokémon were too tired from the training they had the day before. So, Black decided to give them a very well-deserved rest. He turned around and started disassembling his tent. That's when he caught sight of something peculiar.

Well, usually, Black would be the last to wake up between the two but not today. White's tent was still up and looking to be clearly untouched. His gaze shifted to the picnic table in front of him and there was no sign of his president.

'Hmm...Looks like Prez isn't awake yet.' Black thought trying to wave off the feeling that was beginning to sink in the pit of his stomach. 'Well, she did stay up working on those ideas the Mayor asked for her for the Pokémon Musical.'

Not that Black was overreacting. It's just for the longest time, White would always do whatever she can to reach her dream, just like he did in the earlier part of their travels. It's been a while since he actually saw her rest or goof off without having to see her lying face down on the computer. In fact, he's actually never seen her doing anything _not_ work-related (aside from battling which is beside the point).This was definitely out of the blue for him.

Black raised a brow as he walked towards her tent. He gently bent down in front of it and placed his hand on top.

"Prez?" Black called out softly, careful to startle her if ever she was still asleep. "You in there?

A sound of a soft groan and a series of shuffles came from inside.

"Prez?" Black called out once more. This time he slightly opened the front of her tent and peeked inside. Instead of the usual, organized interior, he saw pokeballs scattered around her pink sling bag, numerous papers displaced from their folders, her laptop screen glowing a dark blue (BSoD?) and a mess of a breathing blanket.

"Just...five more minutes, please?" a muffled voice said.

Black was a bit surprised at her words. It was the first time he had heard his friend utter the words **_he _**would usually say in the morning. He gave out a long sigh and went back to disassembling his tent.

It took him quite a while to realize that was just the start.

* * *

Black was pumped up and ready to help out White in promoting the BW agency. He made sure to bring the supplies she asked for the other day and followed her as she went inside the Gear Station. However, he noticed, White's attitude change was worse than he first thought. Not once during breakfast did she answer any calls from her clients. In fact, she turned her Xtransceiver off when it rang quite a number of times annoyingly. She waved off whatever question he had for the schedule for the day and she voluntarily threw away her list of 'to-be' partner companies. Was she experiencing some weird type of withdrawal?

"Black, I'll just go get something, alright?" White said as she tapped Black's shoulder "I'll meet you here later!"

He watched her skip gleefully towards the other part of the Gear Station. He let out a sigh of exasperation as he took his seat by the wall. Who knew that a _slight (?)_ change in White would affect him?

Black placed all his theories on White in his head as his eyes wandered around the area. 'What about...nah that'd be too much. This is even harder than forcing down my thoughts on winning the Pokemon league.' Black's eyes settled on Musha who was eyeing White's retreating head as it licked its mouth. An idea popped into his head as the Dream Eater pokémon readied itself for its meal. Black quickly stood up from his spot and grabbed the floating glutton before it could float away to his employer.

"Musha!" Black looked directly into the eyes of his Munna. "...Did you?"

Musha quickly shook its head from the accusation, hoping to convince his owner that he controlled himself.

"Thank goodness." Black sighed and released his partner from his grip, leaving it to float atop his head, waiting for another meal.

"Prez, what exactly is happening to you today?" Black said to no one in particular "Yesterday, you managed the musicals like you usually did. You bossed me around while entertained any newcomers. Is there something you're not telling me?"

Black started to recount the things they have done for the past week, none of which seemed to be out of the norm. Black let out a heavy sigh as he remembered their breakfast this morning.

_"This is taking too long..." White said as she slouched in her chair. "Honestly, we've been waiting for an hour now."_

_"Prez, it's only been five minutes."_

_"Really? Seems like an hour to me."_

_Black was becoming sceptical of White's attitude. Isn't _he _supposed to be the impatient one?_

_A loud beep broke his thoughts as the cashier called out customer number 20, a fairly 'long' wait until number 25._

_"ARGH!" White banged her head against the table. "This is too much. I'm getting really hungry~" She rubbed her belly for emphasis. "I feel like I can eat a Snorlax."_

_"Don't worry, Prez. I'm sure they'll call us after a few minutes or so."_

_"Number 21! Your order is ready." A heavy groan sounded._

_"I don't care. I want my food NOW." She pouted before lying her face down._

_White glued her face on the table. Black could only stare at her in disbelief._

"Seriously...this is giving me a headache." Black said as he rubbed his temples. The thoughts inside his head were cramping his mind once again. Too bad for Musha, those thoughts were not exactly his type of dish. As Black tried to organize his thoughts, footsteps sounded as two tall figures slowly made their way towards him.

"She is giving you quite a hard time, I presume?"

Black jumped up as he suddenly felt a hand on each of his shoulders, a sharp dark chill running up his spine.

"Hmmm, quite strange indeed."

Black hastily looked at his sides as he recognized the voices he had just heard. To his left was Emmet, and to his right was Ingo.

"Mr. Emmet? Mr. Ingo?"

"Don't mind me, Black!" The white clad Subway Boss said as he robotically stood beside Black's seat "Please continue your disclosure of your current tribulations."

"_Anyways_, it's been a while, Black." Ingo said as he pulled his twin by the collar before Black could move away. "I see that Miss White has been causing you some problems."

"I guess you could put it that way." Black said as he pondered on the topic once more "I don't know exactly what's going on with her but it sure has been bothering me."

"Maybe, she's been going through some changes." Ingo suggested, having an idea of how White is due to her training in the subway. Between the two men, Ingo was the more sane one compared to his twin.

"But then, all of her actions are sudden. They don't really have much basis either."

"Have you considered asking answers from her?"

"Seeing as she's absorbed in her schedule, I doubt I'll get a straight answer from her."

"I see...We'll stop our questions for now." Ingo once again placed his hand on Black's shoulder. "After all, it's best for us not to meddle with your affairs. I'm certain you'll uncover answers soon, Bla-"

"I believe that I may have the correct premise to Miss White's actions." Ingo suddenly declared.

Ingo and Black's eyes shifted to Emmet. They honestly didn't know what to expect. This **is **Emmet after all.

"I think that you may have been over-complicating and over-contemplating this dilemma but in all actuality: the answer is simple." Emmet said with much pride.

"...What do you think, Mr. Emmet?" It was after his answer that Black realized he should've shot himself for asking that question.

"It's her time of the month."

Silence.

Ingo's eyes widened and a violent shade of red crept up Black's face. 'I-Is he serious?' Black thought.

"I-I'm pretty sure that's not it either." Black stuttered as he composed himself from the unexpected. That statement, however, was the least of his worries.

"Pardon me for asking but Black, how would _you _know?" Emmet eyed him with suspicion, staring him down in his seat. Black was only seconds away from crumbling in the close proximity. Emmet clearly hasn't heard of the words 'personal space'.

"Stop intruding in their business, Emmet." Ingo said pulling back his robotic twin. "I'm pretty sure Black and Miss White can solve whatever is happening in their relationship."

"It's not what you think, Ingo." Black said as he slightly adjusted his cap as if trying to calm himself. "Me and Prez are not like that."

"I wasn't implying anything, Black." Ingo said as he too raised a brow. "I was merely stating a fact."

"Black!"

Black shifted his gaze to his boss as she walked alongside a _very familiar_ slender figure.

"Oh...Hi Mr. Ingo, Emmet, long time no see." White said as she approached Black's recent company. "Thanks for accommodating me last time. It was highly appreciated."

"No problem, Miss White." Ingo said as he tipped his hat to the young girl. As White and the Subway Bosses conversed, The Shining Beauty took this time to talk to Black. Elesa has taken quite a liking in meddling with Black and White's 'non-existent' relationship and has since then teased Black whenever she had the chance. To Black's dismay, she quickly approached him and began to question him, just as she did whenever the BW agency visited.

"I see you're still travelling with White, huh?" Elesa started.

"Yeah, after all I still have to repay that debt." Black said as he started to feel uncomfortable. 'What does Miss Elesa want?'

"You do realize that you can pay her back even if you travel separately." She asked him in a playful tone.

"Yeah but it's easier to work it off when she's nearby. I'm not sure how much is left but as long as I work directly under her, I'll be fine."

"How very _loyal_." Elesa said teasingly. "Exactly how White describes you nowadays."

"White talked to you...about me?"

"Remember, like last time Black, no stone goes unturned when girls talk." Elesa winked suggestively. Black narrowed his eyes a bit. 'She definitely knows something.' Before Black could retort, he was interrupted by the voice of the subject.

"Black, we should get going." White said startling Black with her presence. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. That conversation shall be continued another time.

"Have fun!"

"I hope you come to your senses soon, Black!"

"We wish you the best of luck!"

They're definitely reminding him of Iris... but somehow less nosy and annoying. Oh, how Black wished he had more than one Braviary so he could use Sky Drop on each one of them.

* * *

"Black, come on! We have to get there before it opens." White grabbed his arm and proceeded to childishly drag him "It may be a weekday but that doesn't mean visitors won't come piling in."

"Just a second, Prez! Where exactly are we going?" Black said as he tried to pry off White's hand from his arm. Who knew this girl had so much strength?

"To the Amusement Park, of course!"

All Black could do was stare at his boss, slack-jawed.

"A-amusement Park?" It was just like math. Basic Elementary Mathematics. The kind where you don't even have to depend on that holy calculator. It was simple, heavily uncomplicated. White + Amusement Park definitely do _not _compute.

"It'll be a great way to come up with new ideas for the musicals!" White said as she grinned widely. "So come on! The earlier we get there, the more attractions we'll be able to go to."

Black firmly planted his feet to the ground as soon as he heard her words. White was taken aback by his actions but still kept a firm grip on his arm. Silence enveloped the scene as a soft breeze passed the two.

"Who are you and what have you done with Prez?"

"That's just mean Black." White stuck out her tongue, a bit offended. "Am I not allowed to have fun and goof off?"

"Isn't it a working day today?"

"Who said I can't do work and have fun at the same time? There is such a thing as multi-tasking, Black. It comes in really handy in business, you know?...Don't tell me you haven't been learning anything from me all this time?" White said placing her hands at her waist.

"It's not like THAT Prez. What I mean is that don't you usually do more technical stuff these days?"

"If I do things too technical, the musicals won't be as much as a hit as it's supposed to be. Besides, going to the amusement park is a great way to keep ideas coming. SO LET'S GO!"

"PREZ!"

* * *

'What's going on, Prez?' Black thought 'Where did Workaholic White go?'

As soon as they stepped into the Amusement Park, White just couldn't contain her excitement. She immediately dragged Black to the nearest attraction, the ride which Black thought he would never have to ride again (thanks to that electric shock Thundurus gave him), the Rollercoaster. Before White could fully drag him closer to the ride, he immediately refused. 'Why would I? The Kami trio might appear out of nowhere again.' No way is he going to let himself get electrocuted **thrice.** Nonetheless, White managed to convince him to get on.

Before Black even noticed, he has already started to enjoy himself. He let himself laugh to the fullest as his boss brought him to each of the attractions around the park. They laughed along as they enjoyed each other's company. Before he knew it, Black truly couldn't believe his eyes. No more did he see the mature, hardworking President. Instead he saw a normal (?) teenage girl trying to spend her day to the fullest. It's not that he _disliked_ seeing her like this. He never would've thought he would see her in this new light.

Soon their little adventure took them to the last attraction of the day, the Ferris wheel. Black wasn't exactly sure White would actually ride this one. Especially since this Ferris Wheel isn't just _any_ Ferris Wheel. He was quite sure White was perfectly aware of that. For the past visits to Nimbasa City, not once did Black see White come anywhere near the area. It was fairly obvious that she still held some bad feelings about the place. They both looked up at the massive structure and stared in awe. It was sunset and the view even from just below was magnificent. The ride's official stepped up to them, wearing a jester costume just like all the others.

"CONGRATULATIONS~ You are our 57th couple for today! You both get a free ride on Nimbasa's one and only RONDEZ-VIEW FERRIS WHEEL."

Black and White looked at each other then back to the badly dressed harlequin. They both had question marks written over their faces. They were sure there weren't any special events in Nimbasa for the week, so? Also, why is he even referring to them as a couple? There's got to be something wrong with that...right? There was an awkward silence.

"This isn't a scam right?" Black was the first to speak up.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." The official said embarrassedly "You see, in order to gather more customers, the admin set up a somewhat mini-contest: A specific number will be drawn each day and the customer or customers who arrive at the number will be given a prize."

The official looked at them with pleading eyes. It was pretty obvious that he needed them to get on it. (Probably because his boss will fire him if they didn't)

"I...I want to give it a try." White gave in as she clasped her hands looking up at the tall structure. "Besides, it's only once in a while we get something free, right?"

Black immediately turned towards his president. Was she truly okay with getting on this ride? Black sent her a worried look, knowing that the ride definitely left her with bad memories.

"Are you sure about this, Prez?"

"I'll be fine, Black." White smiled reassuringly. She then proceeded to plead him. "Please? This will be the last one, after all."

Black examined his boss as she clasped his hands in hers. A light blush painted his cheeks as he felt the warmth of her hand in his. It gave him quite a difficulty in forming his words. White, however was still intent on getting his approval.

"Come on, Black~ Please? I really promise you this will be the last one. I won't force you on the rollercoaster anymore. Please~" She squeezed his hands as his blush deepened. He looked away, hiding the red in his face.

"Fine, Prez." White let out a triumphant smile.

The ride conductor guided them inside the ride and closed the door, urging them to enjoy the ride. As soon as White sat down, Black immediately followed suit keeping a close eye on his boss. White's actions have been fairly suspicious the whole day and he was sure that she wasn't being her usual self. He was worried that by the end of the day she would just break down.

There was a comfortable silence within the cart. Though for Black, it was anything **but **comfortable. For him, this could be the very chance he could actually question his boss. He felt nervous mainly due to his choice of words. 'Will she feel offended if I say this? I wouldn't want to upset her especially since she might just really beat me up this time. ' He thought recalling that one time when he had almost felt her wrath after Tep evolved. That was definitely one of the reminders that should never upset her or even try to. Aside from that, the space between them was only making Black self-conscious; he has never been** this** close to White before.

"Black?" White's voice broke through his thoughts. "You alright?"

"Actually, I should be the one asking you that, Prez."

"You didn't exactly expect me to ride it, didn't you?" White calmly placed her hands on her lap."Actually, I didn't even expect it either. I guess I went what I felt was right. That's all."

"Yeah, I didn't. You really surprised me back there but still," Black said as he looked out the cart. The sky has already turned into a marvellous swirl of orange, red and yellow, colouring the once pale blue sky. "You were right though, the view is worth it. But what you said didn't exactly tell me you were alright."

"Thanks for worrying about me, Black. " White said as she gazed outside. "I know that this ride reminds me of some things that I'd rather not remember but...I want to leave a happy memory in this ride instead of one that I want to forget, a memory that would leave me smiling whenever I visit. I think that's the reason why I wanted to ride it again."

Silence. This time it was a calm, comforting one.

"I'm happy that you're facing your fears. That's really brave of you, Prez." Black murmured to himself smiling at her words. 'Maybe it's not the best time to ask her about today. I'll leave it for some other time.'

"I'm really sorry I dragged you around today, _literally_ dragged you around today." Black couldn't help but chuckle at her words. "I know I've been quite selfish. I just really wanted to apologize for that. After all, you've always been a great help to me."

"No problem, Prez. You're not only my boss but also my friend. If there's anything that you need...you know you can always count on me." Black smiled as he wrapped his hand around hers, surprising her and himself by the action. Pushing away their shock, they just smiled as they admired the view.

"After all, we're definitely going to be the best in Unova, right Prez?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Black!" White said as she quickly let go of his hand and bowed in apology. They were just about to leave, standing at the main entrance but then as soon as White heard the words 'work' and 'vacation'. She panicked.

"Huh?"

"I'm really, really sorry!"

"Just tell me, Prez."

"I forgot to tell you...It's kind of the annual day-off for the whole agency."

"WHAT!?" Black exclaimed as he stared at her wide-eyed. "Are you serious!?"

"You see, since everyone had been working real hard. I decided to give a whole day-off. White said as she embarrassedly rubbed the back of her neck "I'm really sorry if I wasn't able to tell you."

"You mean...I could've had this day for myself?" Black said in disbelief as he glanced at his pokeballs.

White bit her lip and forced a soft smile. "Y-yeah, if you put it that way." White said softly, a bit hurt by his words.

"Ah wait, Prez, it's not like that." Black thankfully sensed her discomfort "What I mean is that- uh um." Black scratched the back of his head as he sought for an answer. Sadly, he couldn't find one. He has to admit, when it comes to battling he always has something up his sleeve, but when it came to explaining himself, even if he has had his moments, he was still an amateur at best.

White smiled at him as she stepped back, folding her hands behind her waist. Black could only stare at her, waiting for her to say something, **_anything_**, just to assure himself he has not offended her.

"You know Black," White thought out loud as she locked her gaze with his "I really think I'm starting to forget you're my employee."

"What do you mean by that, Prez?"

"We've been travelling for a long time now, have we?" White started as she shifted her feet and tore her gaze away from his. "I guess I'm really used to having you around-training and such- so much that I forget that you're still working off your debt."

"Oh, right." Black said unknowingly disappointed. Was he expecting a different answer? "What happened to that?"

"Your debt?" White let out a hearty chuckle. "Don't worry Black, you're almost a free man. There's only a bit left."

"How much longer until I fully pay it?" Black cracked a smile.

"Oh, I'll just tell you when you finally pay it off! That way you'll feel more accomplished!"

"Prez, that's not exactly reassuring."

"Fine then. You'll be able to pay it off soon."

"How soon?"

"Soon."

* * *

White was now sitting inside her tent, resting after her fun-filled day-off. She was staring at the top of her tent cradling her Solosis in her arms. A smile was plastered on her face. Her plan was a success. Who knew Black would actually agree to whatever she wanted to do? She was really happy that he agreed to her wants...but then a part of her felt guilty and disappointed. Her guilt came from the lie she has told him (She would _never_ let her workers have a day-off in such an impractical date; what kind of talent manager would she be?) and her disappointment from the possibility that even if she gave Black a day-off, there wouldn't be any guarantee that he would spend it with her. However, as the whole day replayed in her head, she couldn't help but grin to herself. She was somehow assured that Black wouldn't _just_ leave her be, and that was more than enough for her, to know that after all they've been through, he now truly cares about her even if it's just like a friend to another or hopefully even more.

She closed her eyes as she silently relived the day in her heart, giggling as she remembered his reactions to her 'sudden change in attitude'.

White took her Xtransceiver and looked at the screen only to be greeted by an unknown caller and a caption _–audio only-. _She reluctantly pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"You answered! What you did today was remarkable. I am so proud of you."

"Um, thank you?"

"My, what a great apprentice you'll be~ But you have to work really hard if you want to be as _amazing_ as me."

"May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, don't worry; you'll meet the Great Thief in the flesh soon! So tell me, how exactly did it go? What moves did you make? Did you use your _assets_? How did you feel when-_bzztzzt-_Gre_-bzzzzt"_

"Hello? _Hello?_ What's going on!? And how did you get my Xtransceiver number?"

"_Bzzzztt-bzzzzzt-_Pesky Girl_-Bzzzt"_

The call finally ended and all White could do was stare at her Xtransceiver.

* * *

_A/N: For some reason, it hurt to write Musha in this fic T_T. Anyways, R&R please and cookies for those who can guess who the callers are;D I might even make this a twoshot. The next shot would most probably be from White's perspective and more detailed into what they did in the park itself. Argghhhh, my OTP feelsss. Anyways, sorry if this fic is a bit rusty. It's been a while since I've actually written anything. Hope you enjoyed! R&R please._


End file.
